The present invention relates to an electronic surface mount package or case. Electronic surface mount packages are utilized in applications in which one or more individual toroid transformers are embodied within the surface mount package.
Wires coming off the transformers are electronically tied to pins on the package for connection to an electronic device. Typically, the electronic surface mount packages are mounted on a printed circuit board for utilization in the electronic device.